Sometimes Goodbye is a Second Chance
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: Draco is getting ready to leave after the battle, but Hermione has something she would like to tell him. NOT a song-fic.


_**Author's Note – Takes place after the final battle, Draco is leaving with his parents but Hermione has something she would like to say.**_

_**This is based off of a dream I had in which I was Hermione and Draco was well, Draco of course.**_

_**I do not own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

The school was in shambles, broken glass and streams flowing crimson lay strewn about across the once polished wooden floors. Draco walked behind his parents, not really knowing what to say. They were all cut and bruised and Draco had no idea what to tell his father. Here he was, supposedly a Death Eater, fighting against his own kind. It was worth it though, to him. Draco may not have had many friends at Hogwarts but they had still all grown up together and shared some sort of connection over failed exams, piles of homework, hours of dentention, and head-slaps from Snape.

To Draco, saving them was more important than fighting for something he didn't even really believe in. At least now he could return home with his family and be free – or at least he hoped. His father hadn't said anything but after the war had ended, he did embrace him which was something Draco was clearly not used to. His mother, on the other hand, had wept and wept and said so many times how she loved him and was glad he was safe. Maybe this battle, this war, was what his family needed.

As they neared the door, someone shouted towards them to stop. Draco turned and saw Hermione Granger standing there, her eyes sunken and worn with stress and pain. She had a huge gash upon her forehead but she didn't seem to be phased the leased by it.

"Granger?" Draco asked, knowing now mudblood wouldn't be a suitable term for her.

"I-I just wanted to talk to you before you leave – if that's okay, sir?" Hermione's eyes darted to Lucius and Draco realized now that he was suddenly amazed by the lack of fear she showed towards his father.

"That's fine. We will be waiting right here and Draco – don't be long."

Draco nodded and followed Hermione down the hall where his parents wouldn't see or hear. Just because his father hadn't been angry with him for helping her, didn't mean he still didn't hate muggles.

"I-I just wanted to thank you," Hermione smiled up at Draco, "For saving me back there."

"I didn't…"

"Yes you did. That Death Eater was nearly on top of me and someone cast a spell and I know that someone was you," Draco blushed as she said those words; he hadn't meant for himself to be seen, "And I just think that that was very kind of you. You didn't have to put yourself in danger fighting for us but you did. Thank you for that."

"No problem," Draco shrugged, "I mean, I didn't want to fight for Voldemort and you were the only side left so…"

"Well, whatever your intentions, they were good. I should probably be going…."

"Where are you going to stay?" Draco asked.

"I don't really know as of yet. I want to stay here but my parents are missing me terribly. I might spend some time back home with them and then return here. I can't stay away from the magic world, Draco."

"You're a great witch, why should you stay away?"

"Do you mean that?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah well, don't think I still find mudbloods disgusting but you, I can make an exception for you. I mean hell, you're better at magic than me sometimes and that's saying something. You deserved to be here at Hogwarts and I-I am glad you were here."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I liked the challenge of trying to out-duel you when it came to marks," Draco grinned, "So you will be back here then?"

"Someday," Hermione nodded, "Yes. I take it you will stay here too?"

"Of course. Maybe someday we can grab a coffee or something. Catch up, you know."

"That'd be nice," Hermione smiled genuinely, "So I guess this is goodbye…for now?"

"I don't want it to be," Draco admitted, taking sudden fascination with the flooring as he shifted his weight from foot to foot, "I mean…what I am trying to say is…"

"You don't want to say goodbye," Hermione finished for him.

"No, no I don't."

"I don't really want to say goodbye either."

"It just seems so soon. I had four years to be friends with you and I kind of blew it. Here it is, the minute we're both going our separate ways and now I just…I can't."

"I will be back someday though."

"Someday is too long."

"How do you know?" Hermione asked.

"I just do. I want you to stay here with us…with me."

"Draco, I have to visit with my parents for awhile. It will only be a few months, I promise."

"But what if you realize that you like it better there than here."

"That's impossible," Hermione laughed.

"Why?"

"Because you're here, not there."

"How…how long have you known?" Draco asked shyly.

"Since I punched you in the nose and called you a foul, loathsome, evil, little cockroach. I have liked you ever since for some unexplainable reason. What about you?"

"Since I told you I never asked your opinion and called you a…you know and Weasley tried to make me eat slugs…"

"That was hilarious now that I think back on it," Hermione laughed again, "Poor Ronald with those nasty little things flying out of his mouth. Oh goodness, all because of his stupid wand he wouldn't let me repair."

"So what do we do?" Draco asked.

"Well…I go back to my parents for awhile, then I come back here, and then we sort this out. We both like each other, Draco. That's enough to keep us going, isn't it?"

"I like to think so," Draco used his thumb to clear some of the blood from running down her cheek, "You're a mess, you know that?"

"So are you," Hermione reached up to wipe some of the blood from his lip.

"Hermione…"

"Draco…"

As they came closer, their lips touched ever so lightly. Draco pulled back at first, before grabbing her head in his hands and kissing her with every ounce of passion he had inside of him.

"That's the first time you ever said my name," Hermione said after they had pulled away.

"I think I am going to start using it more often," Draco admitted, "I-I should be going, my dad doesn't like to have to wait. But when you come back, I will be here waiting."

"I can't wait to come back again," Hermione told him, "The time will go by quickly."

"I hope."

"Goodbye, Draco."

"Goodbye, Hermione."

Draco turned and headed back to where his parents were waiting for him. His father looked up upon sensing his presence and smile at his son.

"You like her, don't you?"

"Terribly so," Draco smiled back.

"Be good to her, alright?"

"Yes sir," Draco nodded in obedience before following his parents home.


End file.
